Yo gano, tu pierdes, Yo pierdo, tu pierdes
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Laxus y Cana, un par de atrevidos entre una partida de póker y un poco de sake. Realmente no existe sumario para este fic; sólo necesitaba una excusa para escribir un Lemon entre estos dos; a quienes considero podrían ser la pareja con más química en Fairy Tail.


**Yo gano, tu pierdes, Yo pierdo, tu pierdes.**

(Cana Alberona x Laxus Dreyar)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus excelentes presonajes pertenecen a Mashima-sensei.

* * *

El ambiente húmedo de la habitación y la oscuridad que brindaba la noche eran los factores esenciales que hacían parecer a la habitación en la cual estaba encoger sus paredes cada vez mas. El mundo exterior parecía muerto, ni siquiera a los grillos escuchaba, tal vez si hubiera una tormenta eléctrica afuera no se sentiría tan acorralado.

Levantó la mirada disimuladamente tratando de descifrar a su adversario, quien en sorbos tortuosamente lentos bebía el sake que habían pedido hace unas horas.

Un hilo de sudor recorría su frente y de vez en cuando podía sentir humos de respiración chocar con su rostro. No era que le desagrade, sólo que lo distraía.

Como su compañera no se percató que la observaba no apartó la mirada, era inútil fijarse en el manojo en su mano, sabía que perdería; contra ella, _siempre perdía_, después de todo, nunca había sido bueno en el Póker.

Maldecía mentalmente. Él, Laxus Dreyar, nieto de Makarov, jefe de los _Raijinshū_ y un hombre ex-obsesionado con el poder admitiendo derrota. Ha! si su padre lo viera. Lo más bizarro de asunto era que no le molestaba en lo absoluto; la morena tenía ese efecto en él. No hace mucho se había dado cuenta de ello, de este impacto que la hija de Giltats tenía sobre su ser.

Se introducía en sus pensamientos aún cuando no la tenía enfrente y cuando estaba con ella su presencia lo tranquilizaba, haciendo que cualquier precepto o idea que antes le hubiera parecido absoluto fuera, literalmente a la basura.

La tenue luz de la habitación hacía que resalten las partes de su cuerpo no cubiertas por _su _abrigo de piel; dándole un aspecto increíblemente sexy, ya q sabía que bajo el abrigo estaba desnuda; su rostro, parte de sus brazos, piernas y pechos eran sublimemente cubiertos por la costosa piel.

Laxus tragó saliva cuando la mujer sentada frente a él tomaba con una mano una carta y la recolocaba en el mazo q sostenía con la otra. La parte que cubría sus pechos se había abierto un poco más haciendo que la luz resalte el espacio entre ambos montículos.

En ese momento los bóxers se sentían más apretados.

-Escalera real*- le dijo la chica mostrando su mano y agregando un burlón - Gané-

-Que?!- exclamó exclamó al salir de su transe. Creyó que lo había atrapado. A Laxus realmente no podría importarle menos haber pedido aquella partida, su mente hacía un buen rato dejó de prestar atención llevándolo a recrear escenas eróticas con la mujer sentada frente a él.

-Bah, esto es estúpido!- dijo arrojando con fuerza el manojo en su mano evitando la mirada de su compañera, la cual para su molestia lo miraba más que divertida.

-Laxus, querido, eres un mal perdedor- dijo la chica juntando las cartas y abarajándolas como toda una experta.

El rubio colocó una mano en el mentón como en pose de aburrimiento y evitó la mirada gatuna de su compañera -No tiene sentido cuando no hay nada que ganar- agregó.

Cana, al oír aquellas palabras se relamió los labios; una idea divertida se había engendrado en su cabeza ...y le propuso algo que creía llamaría su atención y lo pondría de nuevo en el juego.

-Entonces, que te parece esto bombón, si yo gano esta partida, tú serás mi esclavo por un día entero y harás todo lo que Cana-sama desee-

El rubio giró los ojos ante la propuesta y agregó burlón- Y si Laxus-sama gana?-

-Haré lo que tú quieras por un día entero... seré tú esclava...-

-Lo que yo quiera?-

-Todo lo que tú quieras- le respondió en un tono grave que a Laxus fascinó

-Entonces, reparte esas cartas nena, tengo una partida que ganar-

Cana mezcló las cartas como la experta que es y las repartió con gracia y deliberada lentitud, sabía que lo impaciente que ponía a Laxus esperar.

Una vez que ambos tenían sus respectivos manojos la chica con completa naturalidad se removió el abrigo de piel que había prestado de su novio, dejándola completamente desnuda ante un Laxus que la miraba primero sorprendido y luego serio.

-Que?- dijo ella fingiendo inocencia.

El rubio boquiabierto quedó pasmado ante la audacia de la morena, la chica lo había engatusado a jugar una partida más sin siquiera, esta vez, darle esperanzas de ganar, y para ser completamente sincero consigo mismo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, verla desnuda frente a él era mejor que cualquier premio y así que en menos de un segundó literalmente destrozó contra la pared la pequeña meza que los separaba y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Cana rió divertida ante la boca del rubio que presionaba con fuerza ante la suya, actuó tal y como lo había predijo.

-Laxus, Laxus, Laxus Dreyar- dijo ella cuando al fin el rubio le dio un momento para respirar

-No creas que no me di cuenta de tu pequeño juego Cana- le dijo sonrojado y serio haciendo que las perlas de risa femenina danzaran a su alrededor - Pero cuando acabe contigo- agregó deshaciéndose de sus boxers - No podrás caminar por una semana, es una promesa-

-Lo espero ansiosa- agregó la morena llenado sus manos a su rostro y atrayéndolo a sus labios.

Se besaron tan fuerte que en ambos se podía notar un color morado en la zona baja del rostro, los labios hinchados y brillosos se retaban entre sí para ver quien dominaría aquella batalla.

Las manos de ambos se abrían paso sobre la piel ajena, explorando y estimulando cada región a su alcance. Sus senos se volvían erectos bajo su toque, los lamió y pellizcó provocando gemidos en su compañera, Laxus ya impaciente introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella para volverla más húmeda. Normalmente se llevaría más tiempo antes de penetrarla, pero ya estaba muy duro, tanto que era doloroso.

Al que la chica estaba más que lista para él, el rubio separó la manos de la chica de su cuerpo, colocándolas sobre su cabeza con una mano y con la otra abrió sus piernas.

Ingresó en ella fuerte y rápido haciendo que la morena maldijera en un grito. se movió Se movió en ella tal y como había ingresado, fuerte y rápido, incentivado por los fuertes gritos y gemidos de la mujer bajo él.

Liberó la manos de la chica y ella sujetaba con sus puños las sábanas y almudines a su alcance, mientras el rubio colocaba las suyas sobre las caderas de la morena para darle más intensidad a sus embestidas.

-Laxus!,Laxus!,Laus!- repetía Cana como quien en éxtasis repitiera una mantra.

Por supuesto esto sólo incrementaba el ya enorme ego del rubio, quien con una sonrisa de gato la besó ahogando su mantra y comandó sensualmente -Date vuelta-

Cana, como "buena chica", obedeció y el dio la espalda.

Verla de cuatro frente a él, para Laxus era una de las mejores vistas , era su posición favorita, adoraba hacérselo por atrás, era así cuando la llevaba al más puro éxtasis, la sentía por completo y escuchaba sus más hermosos gritos.

Cuando la volvió a penetrar, Cana dio otro grito placentero que lo hizo arrancar ferozmente de nuevo y se vio obligada a morder las almohadas. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y el sudor le hacía difícil mantener aquella posición, con dificultad giró para ver a su amante, encontrándose con su lujurioso rostro brindándole una sonrisa al más puro estilo sobrador de Laxus Dreyar.

-Mas fuerte?

-Más duro? inquirió divertido

La chica hizo una nota metal; esta se la cobraría con creses a su novio, el hecho de que ella se lo había buscado no importaba, Laxus se pasaba de pedante. Pero la venganza esperaría; por ahora...

El rubio se sintió a punto de explotar y se aferró a ella con más fuerza, haciendo que el orgasmo llegara a él con toda su fuerza y el de ella siguiera instantes después.

Se desplomó con cuidado para no aplastarla y la colocó entre sus brazos, ambos tratando de recuperar su aliento miraban el techo fijamente.

-Eso fue...- comenzó la morena

-Electrizante- terminó el a modo de broma

La chica rió ante lo tonto que sonaba el comentario y trató de arreglarse el pelo que rebeldemente se colocaba sobre su rostro, se frustró al no lograr su cometido.

Laxus rió divertido -Me encanta cuando se ve así- le confesó

La chica sólo giró los ojos y agregó - Yo gano-

-Por tramposa-

-No importa, sigo siendo la ganadora Dreyar- dijo altiva

-Tal vez deberíamos continuar, necesito borrar esta expresión de tu rostro- dijo divertido

-Vete al demonio Dreyar-

Laxus sólo rió y la volvióa besar, más que dispuesto a reanudar sus previas actividades y cumplir su promesa.

* * *

La siguiente semana Cana no apareció por el Gremio despertando sospechas y la procupación de sus compañeros.

Unos días después, Giltarts, quien preocupado por su hija retornó a Magnolia y se dirigió directamente al departamento de la misma se topó con una vista más que bizarra; Laxus Dreyar, hijo de su enemigo, vestido como Mayordomo, con bandeja en mano y vertiendo sake para su _pequeña, hermosa y frágil niña_; a quien el rubio se dirigía como "Cana-sama".

* * *

Glosario

*Escalera Real: La mejor jugada del _póker_. Comprende las cartas 10, J, Q, K y A del mismo palo.


End file.
